A Venin Abyss fanfiction
by EverPetrova
Summary: My first ever fanfiction story! It is about venin abyss. I basicly added myself in the story cause I want to express everything that I felt while I was watching venin abyss. Venin abyss is a sims 2 vampire story made by the extremely talented Sheri Williams! Hope you enjoy, it is my first one!
1. Leaving New York

A Venin Abyss fanfiction

I don't own Venin Abyss, Sheri Williams does.

Venin Abyss is a very cool sims 2 vampire series that MzRazberri (Sheri) created on youtube! This is my first ever fanfiction and I wanted it to be about venin abyss! So, enjoy. :-)

Chapter 1

It was December 16th of year 1835. The day of the big fire in New York. My house and my family's was a lot far away from it. But I could listen to the voices of people panicking. It was no good luck that my father had to be there. He was a firefighter. I tried to stop him from going, but his job is his passion. He wouldn't miss the opportunity to participate in the extinguish of such a huge fire. I was really scared. My dad was the only person in my life that I actually did count as a family, since I was being ignored by the rest. But I didn't blame them for disliking me. We were not blood related and I never treated them well. My dad was the only person I cared about. So, that terrible day of the fire I decided to follow him. I knew I would be no help to him, besides I was only 19 years old, but I wanted to be around him as much as I could, even at this hard moment. He didn't notice me at all. The smoke coming from the fire covered everything and I could barely see. But what I did see, was something I would never forget about. A black haired man was the center of attention for me. He was staring at me. I saw him coming towards me, but he was out of my side in a blink. When I started wondering if it was just my imagination that created him, I fell being pushed. My face hit the ground hard. I almost lost my senses, but I was able to get up and walk away as fast as I could. But a second push made me face the ground once again. Something grabbed me from my shoulders and somehow I ended up far away from the fire. I was pushed against the wall by... him. The black haired male. For the first time I looked straight at his face. His eyes were red, and it was obvious that he wanted something from me. I tried not to look scared but I really was. "Try not to scream a lot", that's what he told me and not even a second after, I felt him biting my neck. The pain was unbearable. I started screaming loud for help, but it looked like the man chose an isolated area to... do his thing. I thought I was ready to die, so I closed my eyes to face death. But then I heard a voice coming from somewhere close to us. "Let her go! She doesn't deserve this!" that was what the voice said. The black haired male took his face from my neck and turned around to face anothe male. I was barely conceous, so I could see nothing of my saver. "Everyone deserves this. Now let me finish me meal" the black haired said. "Let her live! Do you know how many people will cry over her if you kill her?" my saver said. "I couldn't care less about it. But, I find your insist quite entertaining. Go ahead. Save her." the black haired said. After that I felt him running away, and then my saver approached. All I can remember about what happened next, is that I fell on the ground, finally unconceous, hearing my saver whispering to my ear that it was gonna be okay.

I woke up the next morning. I had no idea where I was. I was feeling weird. I felt my teeth just to notice that two fangs had grew in my mouth. I tried to stay calm, so I started walkin around, just to be aware of where I was. Wrong move number one. I saw a body on the ground. I knew who he was even though I never had a clear image of him. It was my saver. It took me a while to notice that his head wasn't attached to his body anymore. Whoever that man was, he was dead. And I was sure that the murderer was the black haired male from yesterday. I was desperate. I didn't know where I was, and the only one who seemed whiling to help me was dead now. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Someone was coming towards me. It took me a while to realize that it was my dad! I wanted to run to him and hug him tightly, but something was keeping me from doing that. I suddenly felt... hungry! And the closer my dad was coming towards me the more hungry I was getting. " My precious Ever... " Listening to my dad calling my name made me wanna burst into tears. But what my dad told me next shocked me. He told me that I had to leave town immediatly. I asked him what was wrong with me staying there. "You are becoming a vampire" that was his answer. I was shocked in many ways. I thought that he was kidding, but then I realized that this was a bad timing for anyone to make jokes. I felt my fangs again. It was impossible... It looked like my saver had turned me. That was what the black haired male meant when he told him to save me. He was also a vampire... My dad told me that the citizens of New York were aware of the existance of vamires, and that if they found out I was one, they would kill me. I didn't want to leave town. Even though I only had my dad whom I counted as a real family member, I would miss everyone else... It was my home there. But then I rethought of it. Since I was a vampire there was a very big possibility to kill my family! And hurting them was the last thing I wanted to do. So I allowed my dad to lead me (from a safe distance of course) to the first ship that was leaving town. It was going to Massachusetts...

That was chapter one! Sorry if it is a little too fast, but I wanted to get straight to the story of what happens in Massachusetts! Hoped you enjoyed!


	2. Meeting the harvesters

Hey, guys! I became really excited and I decided to post another chapter!

I spent most of my trip to Massachusetts in one of the ship's cabins. My transformation wasn't completed yet, that's why I could still walk in the sun, but I I couldn't help not to feel the urge to kill when someone was aproaching me. I didn't want to feed on any of these innocent humans, but once I was fully a vampire I would have to. I didn't know what I was supposed to do when I have arrived in Massachusetts. Where would I hide from the sunlight? I had no home there. How was I supposed to feed on humans without feeling guilty for their deaths? When the ship arrived to town, I got out of my cabin. My transformation was close enough to be completed, since I was feeling my head pounding and my skin burning in the sun. My dad had told me everything I needed to know for now as a newborn vampire. I had to avoid being exposed to the sunlight, feed on humans when I feel too weak, and avoid any contact with them, since the urge to kill would never leave me. My dad had tried to pretend that everything was gonna be okay and that we would meet soon. But he was so sad and unconfident while he was saying these words, that even if I wanted to belive him I couldn't. He had made it too obvious that we were never gonna meet again.

First thing I did when I got out of the ship, was to run into some random store, just to hide from the sun. Some ladies there were giving me weird looks but I didn't care. I wouldn't see them again anyways. As soon as it was night time, I would find a place to hide during the daytime. I didn't care about comfort at this point. I just wanted to survive. I spent the rest of the day in that store, and I think that the man who was running it suspectd me... But as soon as I couldn't spot the sun in the sky I left immediatly. I ran too far. I was in the woods. Suddenly, I felt a lot thirsty. There was that smell coming from someone who was not really far from me. I started running to find the one who had that smell. I spoted him... He apperantly was a camper. The moment I spoted him, I didn't care that he was just one of the innocent people that I didn't want to kill. I didn't even fight the urge to kill him. I ran to him, grabbed him from his shoulders, like the black haired vampire did to me the other day, and I attacked his neck. The blood was warm and sweet... i know how creepy that sounds, but killing was in my nature now. When I thought I was done with him, I spotted another smell... I ran straight for it. It was another male. He was the first guy's company. Without making any second thoughts I attacked him. There were three more campers in the woods. I killed all of them. I wasn't able to deter from it... I knew that I would have the urge to kill but I would never imagine that it would be so strong. When I was done and I couldn't spot any other human around, I found a place that would be my shelter. It had the shape of a cave and I knew that there was no way to be harmed by the sun in there.

About a month passed after my first feed. I got used to the lifestyle of a vampire. Every night, I would visit public events, just to spot my next victims. I would attack them when they were alone and when I was sure nobody would notice. Everyone knew that someone was attacking people on purpuse, but they never knew it was me, since in every attack, I would hide my face under a hood that I stole from a store. One night, I was going back to my "place" still starving though... That was a big problem. No matter how many humans I had fed on during the day, they were never enough for me. So while I was walking back to my shelter one night, I spotted someone. He smelled awful, but my guess was that he was just drunk or something. I went closer to the figure. It was a male once again. But there was something wrong with him... No matter how close I walked to him, I couldn't smell his blood. I tried to attack him anyways. But the moment I was about to grab him from his shoulders and feed on him to death, he just disappeared... I looked around to find him. When I didn't see him I thought my cravings had taken over my mind and whenever I'd go, I would see humans ready to be attacked... But that wasn't it. I headed back to my shelter once again. But I felt a strong punch on my chest. It was so strong that made me hit on a tree. Since I was a vampire I was much faster. So I quickly hit my attacker back. My hit didn't seem to affect him at all. He was really strong. He pushed me against a tree and put his hand on my chest. He was about to rip my heart of, but I pushed him away and escaped. Well that definetely wasn't a human. He was also a vampire. A vampire much stronger than me.I thought I would be safe over at my shelter but he was there waiting for me... "Go away or I swear I'll kill you!" I told him. I knew that he wasn't scared of me, but I wanted to show him that I wasn't either. This time, he didn't attack me. He just stepped closer to me. "How many of you are in town?" he asked. I didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but I thought that he meant how many vampires are in town. "It's just me..." I answered. "You are lying... Hunters never work alone." he said to me. He stepped even closer and I could finally see his face. He had black hair cut short, and his eyes were yellow. His pale skin matched mine. "I am not a Hunter or whatever you said... So you should better get out of my sight, because you have no idea what I can do to you in any second now". I told him. His reply was tough. He hit me hard on my face and I fell down. I wasn't able to get up. His hit was really hard. I thought the man had left, but he came back holdin a wooden stake. My dad had told me that if a wooden stake goes right through the heart of a vampire, the vampire would burst into flames and die. The man put his leg on my chest and didn't let me get up. There was no escape... I was gonna die. "Cade, no! She is not a hunter! She has no idea what a hunter is!" a voice with a slight french accent said. The man who was apperantely named Cade put the stake down but still didn't let me get up. " She is a serial killer Latimer! She will ruin our cover and get the hunter's attention!" Cade said. "Get off her." Latimer said. Cade finally let me get up. When I got up, I gave him the evil look. I hated that guy for disrespecting me. Back home I was always the one who was disrespectful. That's why everyone was afraid of me there. I looked at Latimer. His eyes were shinning gold. His hair was blond. I could even describe him handsome, but that was the last thing I cared about that particular moment. "What the hell do you want from me?" I aked Latimer. "Are you a newborn?" that was his reply.

"Yeah, turned about a month ago."

"Cade and I were aware of your presence over the last one month. We have been searching for you. To warn you."

"About what?"

"I can sense the presence of humans around. Come over and I will explain everything to you."

I didn't want any explanation. I just wanted to rip both of their hearts off and keep living my life. But I didn't have a life anymore. It was more like a lifestyle of survival... So, I followed Latimer and Cade. Their place looked beautiful... The architecture was just amazing. It was old fashioned but I liked that. Latimer led me in a room with no windows. He locked the windows and looked at me. "What's your name?" Latimer asked.

"Ever Silveer"

" Ever, I'm gonna give you two options. I can let you leave and keep going with your lifestyle. Or you can stay here with me and Cade. And obay by my rules."

"What if I choose to leave?"

"Then I will be forced to kill you. There is no other option. You won't even make it to the door so that you can leave."

"What did I ever do to you and you're trying to make my life hell?!"

"You are exposing us. This is the motive that the hunters need to come in town anain."

" What are the hunters?"

"They are serial killers. Vampires who kill everything that walks."

"Well, I really can't tell what the problem is with them. This is what vampires do to survive."

"Not all of them. We are harvesters. We follow a stealthy lifestyle that allows us to reside in one place. We feed on humans who are virtually unknown to society. Our lifestyle can keep us from feeding for even a week. "

"Well, what am I?"

"You are a hunter for now. But that can change. If you stay with me, you can learn everything about a harvester's lifestyle and protect the town. Otherwise, we can't risk ruinning our cover. You'll have to die."

"Wow, that's motivation..."

"You don't have another choice."

I stayed silent. I didn't want to agree to anything that Latimer told me. He was right and I cared to join the harvesters. But I was used to thinking I'm never wrong. That everything I did was right and the others had to accept it. I wouldn't give Latimer the answer he wished to hear. Not now.

"I'll let you consider it. For now you can rest." Latimer said and left the room.

I couldn't sleep the night. all I could think about, was the possibillity of Cade or Latimer running inside and ripping my heart off. I was also hungry as hell. I started pacing around Latimer's mansion. I heard voices coming from an upper floor. I was behind the door where the noises came from in a second. Cade was yelling at Latimer. " She won't be able to survive a day living in our way! It's been a month Latimer! She has been a hunter for a month! There is no come back from this!"Cade was furious. I didn't know why he hated me so much. I was more than able to survive this way.

" I can sense it. She will make it Cade. And she will do it faster than you expect." Latimer said.

" I actually don't expect her to make it at all. I'll just wait until she breaks so that I can kill her."

"No! You won't kill her! Not if I don't give you the option to!"

Cade left the room, angry as hell. I ran away from the door before he saw me. He went outside, and so did I.

"I can so make it" I told him. I know it was like I told him directly that I was spying on his converstation with Latimer, but I wanted him to know that I wasn't weak at all.

" You won't. Right now I should be killing you. But you can thank Latimer that I actually haven't done it yet."

" I am not thanking him Cade because I know that if you really belive that I won't make it I would be dead now. I think you just don't want me to make it because you weren't able to kill me the first time."

I probably shouldn't have said that. Cade furiously grabbed me neck and hit me on the wall. "Always think twice before you say something stupid." he told me. "I'll keep that in mind for the next centuries" I told him. I wanted him to accept the fact that I was staying and that I was gonna make it through. He didn't want to belive that. He was such an egoist... "You won't make it." he said. "Will so." I replied. "We'll see about that." Those were his last words. He then ran into the woods, finally letting go of my neck. I was glad that I stood up for myself like I always did home. I was gonna make Cade take back everything that he said, and that was final.

Preety dramatic ending huh? No? Okay whatever, I liked it! I would never imagine me writing that! This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I expected it to be. Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! :-)


	3. Training

After my little incident with Cade, I finally took some rest... In a coffin... Ever since I turned that was my first real rest. When I woke up, I headed to the main hall of Latimer's mansion, hoping to find him there. I came face to face with Cade while I was searching for Latimer, and he simply ignored me. I was glad he did. I found Latimer coming down from an upper floor. " Have you made up your mind yet, Ever?" he asked me. " Yes. I'm staying." I replied. My tone showed Latimer that I wasn't staying because of his threat, but because I wanted to. "Very well. That means that I need to teach you how to hunt in the harvester's way. Come with me hunting tonight, and I'll show you." he told me. He then left the room with no other explanation and he went back up. I was really curious to see what he was up to. So I went with him. The second floor of his mansion was even more beautiful than the downstairs. I was amazed by the detail of the architecture. I didn't really know how old Latimer was, so I couldn't tell in which century this place was built. But it definetely was many years old. While I was admiring the room, a door opened and Latimer walked out. I was too late, he show me. So I went straight for some questions. "Latimer, who built this house? How old is it?" I asked him.

"This house was built by me, 155 years ago."

"You built all this your own?"

"Yes. I finished it really quickly since I was a vampire."

"You were an architect?"

"Yes. It was my passion."

"You were a very good one."

"Thank you."

That changed the way I was thinking about Latimer. He wasn't a bad person at all. He had a passion when he was a human. A passion that he had to let go when he turned. It must had ruined his life just like it ruined mine. I was gonna be an artist too. People would line up to have their portraits done by me. But unfortunately, my dream would never come true, just like Latimer's wouldn't.

When it was nightime, Latimer and I went hunting in the woods. I would stop every single time I smelled human blood, just to spot the person that had it. But Latimer taught me about self control, and I was able to deter from it after a few times. Then, the time that I had to find someone to feed on came. Latimer told me that I had to use my other senses and not only the smell. So I used my hearing. At the begining, all that I could hear was a crowd of people pacing around the street. But then, it was when I heard two people fighting. I ran to see what was happening. Latimer followed. Unfortunately, there was a thief trying to steal money from a young man. I was about to attack, but Latimer told me not to. I would put the young man's life in danger too, and he had a family and a life to live. The thief deserved this. He got physical. He hit the young man hard, took his money and ran away. After a few miles I decided that was the perfect time to attack. I went sraight for it. The thief was screaming while I was feeding on him, but I didn't care. He had attacked a helpless man just to steal his money. He deserved it. That was the very first time that I was able to think of something like that while I was feeding on someone, even though it was my first feed as a harvester. After I was done with him, I went back to Latimer. He said I did very well, and that in a few days I would be able to hunt without his help. After that, we went back to the mansion. Cade was waiting for us outside. "So, how did it go?" he asked. "It went very well. I think that the next time we'll be able to go hunting as a team." Latimer replied. "Fantastic." Cade said. I didn't like his tone at all... I was sure he was up to something, but I couldn't care less. What did matter to me at this point was that I made it the first time and that I was slowly becoming a harvester vampire.

I spent the following week learning how to hunt without Latimer telling me my next move. I was doing very well. I could be around humans as long as I wasn't hungry. I was able to get out of the mansion for other reasons, and not just to feed. So the time came and Latimer suggested we go hunting all together, and each should follow their own insticts. I agreed, because I wanted to test my harvester hunting skill. So that night, Cade, Latimer and I headed out of the mansion and followed our own way. I tried to listen around, to find my hunting target, when I saw Cade running near me. "What do you want?" I asked him and kept running. "You really think you can make it alone without Latimer's instructions?" he told me. I thought I had already cleared that. "Yeah I do." I replied with the proper tone, showing how sure I was. "Let's see how you manage." he said and he ran even faster. He wanted me to follow him and that's what I did. I shouldn't have. He led me in a crowd of people, who were victims in a big fire. All of them were bleeding dangerously. Cade could control himself, he was older than me. But it was really hard for me. I knew Cade had done this on purpose. He wanted to have a reason to kill me. He almost made this come true. But my anger for him was much stronger than my cravings. He was looking at me with the "I told you so" look on his face. I was about to attack those humans, but in the last minuite I turned back. I hit Cade really hard. I threw him on a tree in the woods. Then I went there to finish him off. Latimer wouldn't like this at all, but Cade had tried to trick me. He disrespected me, underestimated my limits, and he was getting what he deserved for that. Cade was strong, he resisted a lot, but I had become stronger by the time I became a harvester, and since I was frustrated at this moment, I would have killed him in no time. But I heard the voice inside of me... It was my conscience. During my time as a harvester, I could hear it more and more clearly. It was warning me. Cade wasn't my enemy. He was just jealous of something that I had and he lacked of it. I wasn't gonna waste my time with him. "You know what?" I told him, "you don't worth my time. I don't know what your problem is, but if you keep going like that you'll end up all alone. And that's the worst thing ever. You can hate me as much as you wish, but you can't break me. So stop trying! I'm staying with you and Latimer and that's final!" I was proud of my words. I was proud that I didn't let my anger take control of my actions. I wouldn't let Cade or anyone else ruin my attempt of starting a new life.

When I told that to Cade, he said nothing, but he seemed surprised. He didn't expect that reaction from me. He then waveringly smiled at me. "Point taken" he said in a quite upset tone, and he left.

Later that night, we all met up and headed back to the mansion. Neither me or Cade mentioned about our fight to Latimer, but I was pretty sure he had heard us. When we arrived at the mansion, Cade headed over to his place, which was near Latimer's and I stayed with Latimer.

"I suppose you heard us fighting in the woods." I told him.

"Yes I did. I am glad that you were the bigger person and ended it."

"Why does he hate me so much?"

"He doesn't hate you. He just thinks you can't be trusted."

"But I've repeatedly shown that I can!"

"He had a hard life. He wasn't able to make his dreams come true just like you I weren't. He didn't have a family. He has been alone for many years. He is used to rely on himself for almost everything."

"I completely understand his situation, but again, that doesn't give him the right to behave like that." those were my last words before I left the room.

I think that ever since I made myself clear to Cade, things became a little better, but as the time was passing, we were all feeling more and more lonely. I never spoke to Cade. He never spoke to me. I hardly ever spoke to Latimer and so did he. We weren't in position to call ourselves a team. But the time that we had to work together came. It was 155 years later. During the first hunter attack.

Sorry for my grammar and vocabulary! I'm sure there are many mistakes, but please ignore them, I'm from Greece, I don't know too much. I had to rewrite it over 10 times! But I (FINALLY) ended up with this. hope you liked it!:-)


	4. The first hunter attack

It was year 1990. Things had changed over the past 155 years. Technology had improved a lot, and the devices that had been invented were the best. Everything had changed. Everything except for us three, Latimer, Cade and I. We were always trying to avoid face to face contact with each other. Especially Cade and I. He still wasn't over what had happened with me, and my guess was that he would never be. My relationship with Latimer was a little better. I would talk to him when I was feeling that I needed it. But that was it. My life had turned into a routine. Nothing exciting had happened. Until that night.

I was out hunting, when I heard people screaming. I went to see what was happening, and the image was terrible. There were about five hunters running around, killing people one after the other. I automaticly ran there and I grabbed one of them. I broke every single bone on his body, but he was healing really fast. He healed and ran into the woods. I didn't have time for this, so I attacked the other hunters. But as soon as I reached one of them, the others vanished. The one that I had attacked ran into the woods too, but I was faster. I hit him hard in the face, and while he was on the ground I picked a wooden stake from a tree and I drove it right through his heart. Just how Cade had tried to do the first time we met. After I killed him, I ran back to the mansion. I searched for Latimer, but Cade was the one I found. He tried to avoid me like he always did, but I reached him. "Where is Latimer?" I asked. "Out hunting." he replied.

"Then he already knows..."

"What does he know?"

"I spotted hunters not far away from here! They were killing people and they were wearing masks on their face!"

"How many were they?"

"Five. Now four."

"You managed to kill one?"

"Why surprised? Anyways, we have to warn Latimer! They were strong and healing really fast!"

"Let's head there."

And we ran even faster. I must had surprised the hunters. I guess they didn't expect any harvesters in Massachusetts. But they weren't had found Latimer. And when Cade saw them, he was in a very difficult position. It was four hunters and only one of him. Thankfully we went to the rescue. I attacked the hunters that had Latimer, and Cade attacked the other two. The hunter that had Latimer was creepy. Well, creepier than usual vampires. Most of his hair was shaved and you could say that he had adopted a kind of rocking look. He was the one I attacked first. I kicked him away from Latimer and then I focused on the other one, who was a female for once. I hit her so that she falls on the ground, and then I tried to choke her. She resisted a lot, but she wasn't strong enough. I was almost done with her, but then the other hunter catched me and tried to snap my neck. Thankfully, Cade had no difficulties and he came to help me, surprisingly. He twisted that hunter's arms and I escaped. While Cade was fighting him, I finished off his little girlfriend by snapping her neck. After the hunter saw what I did, he ran in the woods making the others follow him. Cade ran after them and I stayed to help Latimer. But it figured that he didn't need my help. He was fully recovered already. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "I think I should be asking this question."Latimer said.

"I'm fine. Do you think they'll come back?"

"I'm positive thaey will. They were four and now because of us they remained three. They need revenge."

"Actually, they were five when I first spotted them."

"Then where was the other one now?"

"I had already killed him."

"Very impressive reflexes Ever. I would never expect that from you, considering it is your first fight."

I smiled shy at Latimer. Apperantly I had good reflexes. I liked that. After that, Cade came back. "They ran very far away. They are fast and sure thing they'll come back soon." he said concerned.

"The sun will rise in a few minuites. They won't come back untill tommorow. We have all day to prepare. This town will be protected."Latimer said to both of us.

"Well let's go for it!" I said, and then the three of us headed to Latimer's mansion.

We spent the entire day preparing ourselves for the next hunter attack. Latimer told us that what we need was to be concentrated and never EVER overrate our dominance against them. That would ruin us. He also told us to use the thought of protecting the town as a motivation to the fight so that we won't give up. I decided that I would go for the hunter that almost killed me the last time. For revenge. The moon came to the sky replacing the sun, so we went out to look for the hunters. We spotted them a few miles away trying to attack humans again. But as soon as we found them, they ran away. We immediatly went after them. They stopped when they reached the far end of the woods, where we were all alone and had space to bring the fight. Latimer Cade and I stood next to each other and so did the hunters. Latimer took one step closer to them. "We are warning you. Leave Massachusetts immediatly and we there will be no need for a fight. Leave now, or we will be forced to destroy you." Latimer told them. He sounded creepy, but I guess that's what it takes to make a hunter go away. "Are you trying to threaten us, harvester?" the hunter that I had booked to kill said. "No. I'm just warning you and preventing you from the concequences if you don't leave now." Latimer said again.

"I am not in the mood of doing favors today. So there will be a fight, and the girl will be the first to die."

" Why? Because I killed your stupid girlfriend?" I said, mocking him.

I was not proud of myself, because with what I said I started the fight. The hunter pushed me away hard and I fell on the ground. I got up fast and I pounched him on the chest. Then I caught his hands, and I twisted them just like Cade had done the other day. I heard his bones breaking and him screaming. He used the power that had remained on him to resist, and he kicked my legs. I got up fast, but by the time I was up he had already healed. I picked up a wooden stake from a tree and staked him in the stomach against another tree. He got distracted so I helped Latimer. Latimer saw that I was trying to help, so he pretended to lose the fight and let the hunter push him on the ground. So while he was distracted I went behind him, and I hit his head using all the strenght in my hands. His head was no longer attached to his body after that and he was dead. But I had no time to celebrate, because the hunter that I staked against the tree had gone up against Cade. Cade had killed the fourth hunter so it was only that one. He had broke every single bone in Cade's body, and he was slowly killing him with the stake that I used. I ran there fast and kicked him away. "Your friends are gone! You should give up!" I told him, standing by Cade's side. "I 'm not the giving up type of person." he said and left. I ran after him, leaving Latimer with Cade. The hunter stopped when we were a few miles away from the others. "You were impressive back there." Stronger than any other vampire I had ever seen." he told me.

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it. Now beat it or I'll make you."

"You know, there are many more hunters around the world. They would love to have someone like you in the team. You will enjoy yourself if you join us."

At the beginning, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to get rid of Cade, but I didn't want to become a hunter again. Not after last time.

"Fuck you." I told him

"Not what I expected to hear." he said, and then he staked me in the stomach. "You'll need to know a few things about me. One, my name is Kyle. Two I don't take no as an answer, and three, I 'll come back for you someday." those were his last words after he left entirely. I was surpised that he didn't kill me when he had his chance. But I wasn't gonna sit there and wait for him to come back for me. He was gone and it would take him a while before he comes back. So I went back to Latimer and Cade, told them what happened and we returned back as a team for the first time.

That was chapter 4! I am going on vacation tommorow so I decided to get on my butt and finish it. Hope you liked it.:-) One more chapter about the year 1990 and then I will get to the actual story.


End file.
